The invention relates to pneumatic tires which have improved wet traction and handling characteristics as well as improved noise and irregular wear characteristics.
This application is related to copending application U.S. Ser. Nos. 07/666,816; 07/666,811; D667,100; 07/666,329; 07/666,327; and 07/666,328 incorporated herein by reference.
Hydroplaning of tires on wet pavement has long been a problem in the prior art. Hydroplaning is caused by a tire when running on wet pavement, because the tire pushes water in front of it as it advances, until the back pressure of the water is sufficient to lift the tire off the road. The pressure of the water is a function of the depth of the water and the speed of the tire. Various tire designs, adapted to channel water away from the tire, and thereby maintain rubber contact with the road, have been tried by the prior art to correct this problem. Although prior art rain tire designs have improved wet traction, it is a continuing goal in the art to further improve wet traction.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a pneumatic tire having improved wet traction while having good handling, improved noise and improved irregular wear characteristics.
Other objects of the invention will be apparent from the following description and claims.